What You Mean to Me
by eolas eadrom
Summary: What Harry means to different characters. Canon. Will be updated every Wednesday. Don't own
1. Chapter 1

Ginny

I loved you, have always, and will always love you. You, they boy who lost his family before he knew them, you, the child whose name was known by everyone in my world, but hadn't heard it before the teacher called it for attendance in school.

A child who didn't know his destiny, but still found the courage to fight an evil before he even reached his twelfth birthday.

A friend, who saved me even though the only thing that could come of it was death.

I loved you since I heard of you- the hero who defeated the most evil man to ever walk this Earth.

But then, I got to know you- your courage, your loyalty, your love. I saw how you hated your fame, but did everything to save others despite of it.

And I fell in love with you all over again- not your fame, but _you_.

I let you give me up so you would be happy. I watched you leave me and didn't say anything to keep you safe. I saw you walk to your death, and I felt my heart break when I witnessed your lifeless body.

I loved Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, first. But I have loved you, Harry, for far, far longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Ron

Ron

You have always been my best friend. The guy who didn't judge me on my clothes, or wand, or pet (though it was a pretty horrible rat). I was never the smartest guy in the room- in fact, I think I was pretty tactless back then.

But somehow you showed my you. The child behind the hero, the kid without the huge bank account.

I began to love you. So much that, at the end of a year, I was willing to sacrifice myself for you.

A year later, I was forced to wait as a you fought a man who knew four more years of magic and a sixty foot long snake that could kill you with only its eyes, all for my sister I wasn't even sure was alive.

I was a fool, a jealous fool, in our fourth year. But you forgave me, and I felt myself grow up a bit more everyday beside you.

I was even worse when we were on the run. But again, you showed me a kindness and love that changed me, and I again grew in response.

I loved you and you meant everything to me. You were my best friend, often times my _only_ friend. Thank you. Thank you, not to the Boy Who Lived. Thank you to Harry, just Harry, the only person who can understand me better than myself.


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione

I never thought you were real. You were the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One. You had a friend who hated me, and I never thought of you as someone like me.

But then you saved me. You saved me, and I could think of only one way to thank you- I lied for you.

And I began to understand who you are- not the boy in the books, but the boy who is horrible at potions, who can outfly a professional, who doesn't know how to let others take care of him.

I trusted you with my life not a year later. I fought with you to keep you safe in third year, and thought I knew you well enough that I stood by you when no one else would during the Triwizard Tournament.

I had faith in your knowledge in fifth year, enough to ask you to teach us, and watched you learn your enemy, and tear yourself apart because of him, a year later.

I had enough love for you that I was willing to wipe my parent's memories. I trusted that we would win, and I fell in love with your best friend that year.

You made me who I am, taught me that there are things more important than books and facts. You showed me so much more than anything I've ever showed you.

You are no longer the Boy Who Lived, Harry. To me, you are now my brother. A brother who loves me and cares for me as much as I care for you. I will never forget the Chosen One. But I can tell you that I will always remember Harry Potter, my brother.


	4. Chapter 4: Sirius

Do you know what you did to me?

I was a boy- not even a young man, when you were born. And the moment I saw you, I knew. I knew you needed some protection from those who would take advantage of you.

God, I messed that up didn't I?

But then I saw a picture, by pure chance. And I knew you were in danger. My sanity was hanging by a thread, but I had enough to escape from a prison no other was ever able to.

Love really is the most powerful force in the world, isn't it?

I had once been so irresponsible. Now, I'm watching every move I make so you'll never be alone again.

You told me how you fought a possessed man at the age of eleven, how you fought a sixty foot snake in your second year. You faced dragons and merpeople a year after you met me, but you faced it all with an aplomb that told me you were your mother's son even more than James's.

I have been willing to give my life to since you were born. Once I made it out of prison, however, I was willing to kill for you.

I can tell you so many things- so many compliments that you would forget a day later. So I'm going to tell you one thing, one thing that is the best compliment I could ever give you.

James and Lily would be proud of you.


End file.
